


You Didn’t FaceTime Me

by WhyDoIWrite



Series: Conversations in the Dark [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Character, Mutual Masturbation, NWSL, No plot no purpose, Orlando Pride, Portland Thorns, Sad Sonny, She broke up with him again so at least there's that, She couldn't sleep, The Trade, They’re not in love but they love each other, and now she can sleep so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIWrite/pseuds/WhyDoIWrite
Summary: Sonny's only been in Orlando for two and a half days, but already, she can't sleep.  So she texts Lindsey.  And Lindsey finds a way to help her from the other side of the country.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Series: Conversations in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	You Didn’t FaceTime Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into dialogue, this isn't for you because it's basically only their conversation in text and over FaceTime.

**  
CONVERSATIONS IN THE DARK**

**(FROM AFAR)**

_What if I told you that I love you?  
Would you tell me that you love me back?  
What if I told you that I miss you?  
Would you tell me that you miss me back?_

**My Sonny** : you asleep

 **My Linds** : no

_Sonnett thought it was stupid when Lindsey changed their names from Dasani and Linessi to My Sonny and My Linds in their respective phones before they flew to separate cities in March, but now it doesn’t seem stupid at all anymore. Especially now that they haven’t seen each other in 78 days. Not that she's been counting, but maybe she's been counting. Seeing My Linds pop up on her phone has brought a smile to her face for 77 days. But tonight, it brings tears._

**My Sonny** : y not?

 **My Linds** : cause it’s only 11? I still have to take Fergy out one more time.

_There’s a long pause where Sonnett considers telling Lindsey she can’t sleep, but she doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to admit how hard of a time she’s having right now. It’s not supposed to be this hard. People get traded. It’s whatever. She still has a team and they love her and this is so, so stupid._

**My Linds** : You know this is what you have me for, right?

 _Lindsey always knows, always reads her mind, always says the right thing_.

 **My Sonny** : I know

 **My Linds** : You didn’t facetime me after practice yesterday.

 **My Sonny** : I did before

 **My Linds** : But you didn’t after. And why are you texting now? Lemme see your face. I miss it.

 **My Sonny** : You saw it yesterday

_She really can’t FaceTime Lindsey right now because then what Lindsey suspects will be confirmed by her extra puffy, bloodshot eyes._

**My Sonny** : anyway, yesterday was busy

_Yesterday was decidedly not busy._

_And what she really means but can't say is:_

_I didn’t want to bother you._

_If I had, I would have cried, and I actually held it together yesterday._

_I’m trying to adjust to this without you._

_I was wrong when I thought I’d have you forever._

**My Sonny** : I need you to come.

 **My Linds** : lol I need me to come, too. But you’re not here to make that happen. 

**My Sonny** : stop you know what I mean

 **My Linds** : and you know I broke up with him. I know Rose told you. Yet here I am, all alone. 

**My Sonny** : I can’t I have to play. I’ve gotta worry about Tierna and Casey and Alana. You’re roster spot is golden for like the next decade. I have to prove myself to Vlatko still.

 **My Linds** : One day, you’ll see how much he values you. He sees what you don’t, Sonny. You’re versatile. You play with fire. You bring a joy to this team that no one else can. Even Jill knew.

_There’s another long pause where Sonnett thinks about arguing that Tierna is versatile too, and that if Crystal goes into the mid, there’s suddenly a need for Casey._

**My Linds** : You should be here, not there.

 **My Sonny** : I can’t keep doing this with you every time you break up with him. 

**My Linds** : You didn’t even ask why we broke up.

 **My Sonny** : Does it matter? It never lasts. You just keep going back.

_Emily breaks Lindsey's heart, and the worst part about it is Lindsey knows it’s her own fault because it's the truth_.

**My Linds** : He said I couldn’t go to Utah. He acted like it was because he’s afraid of the virus. It's bullshit. We went out for food and coffee everyday. He didn’t want me to spend a month with you.

 **My Sonny** : stupid reason to break up with him since you haven’t even decided if you’re gonna play or not

 **My Linds** : I’m tired of him thinking he can tell me what I can and can’t do. And I’m not coming if we have to stay sequestered with our own team. There’s no point if I can’t see you. And my friends. It’s not worth risking injury.

 **My Sonny** : like I said, you’re golden

 **My Linds** : all you have to do is say you don’t think it’s safe and you can come to Denver and be with me. You know you're going to Tokyo, too.

_Lindsey hates these pauses by text so much more than she hates them in person or on FaceTime because at least then she can read Sonnett’s face. Now, she has no idea what Sonnett’s thinking and she’s forced to guess._

**My Linds** : It’s only the second day. It’s gonna get better

 **My Sonny** : yeah. You didn’t like their posts about me

 **My Linds** : *YOU* didn’t like their posts about you.

 **My Sonny** : It’s better if everyone thinks I’m not even on social media like last time. Eventually most people stop tagging me and then I feel like I can breathe again. You know I see all the pics of Fergy though. 

**My Linds** : If you say so, but I’m gonna keep texting them to you to be sure because he’s so cute.

 **My Sonny** : I like it when you send me ones with you in them

 **My Linds** : You like it when I send you ones with my legs in them.

 **My Sonny** : no lie detected

 **My Linds** : speaking of legs – did you see my video?

 **My Sonny** : no?

 **My Linds** : my gym made it for me. oh my god this is gonna cheer you up. It’s so good. And maybe it’ll help you sleep. Get your iPad.

“Do you have it?”

“Why’d you FaceTime me?” Sonnett asks, holding her phone as far away from her face as possible and diverting her eyes.

“Sonny…” Lindsey’s voice is sad, and Sonnett knows that Lindsey knows. When Sonnett looks at her, she sees the sadness in Lindsey’s face, too.

“Stop. I can’t - ”

“Em…” Lindsey’s voice cracks at the realization of how much Sonnett’s hurting. She seemed ok when they left Frisco. She seemed ok when they Zoomed and FaceTimed and texted whilst she was in Marietta. She seemed ok for 75 days. But then again, with everything shutting down, neither of them thought they’d actually be asked to play this season. It was like the universe was conspiring to give them this one little break, to save Emily from ever having to pull on that purple jersey again, to save her from ever having to wear it for real. And now..

“Stop.”

Lindsey stops. “Open the email. Watch it.”

“Now?”

“Yes now. I wanna watch you watch it.”

Sonnett watches it. And she keeps a straight face, but inside, her heart is pounding and her blood is running hotter than normal.

“Well?”

“How are you so fucking hot, Linds?” Sonnett blurts out.

Lindsey smirks. She likes uncensored Sonnett. Sonnett who says exactly what she's thinking, and not because she's trying to feed Lindsey some line to get something out of her. It's not a graceful compliment, but it's better than any half-assed compliment Russell ever felt forced to pay her to get her into bed.

“Your calves and your thighs and your shoulders,” Sonnett rambles. "God, you're hotter than you were last time I saw you and I don't even know how that's possible. You can't get any hotter. You're already the hottest. Your ass is so perfect," Sonnett says, rewinding and pausing the video.

“If you were here, I’d let you put your hands all over my ass.”

“Linds - ” Sonnett protests.

“When you grab it so hard and pull me down on you so you can grind against my thigh that I have bruises where your fingers were the next morning... That just does something for me.”

“Lindsey,” Sonnett whines.

“You know what I want, Son. I want you to touch yourself.”

Sonnett’s breath comes out in one loud rush, like she had been holding it for too long. She loves and hates that Lindsey can do this to her.

“Are you wet?”

Sonnett’s hand dips below her waistband. “So fucking wet,” she says between clinched teeth. She spread her lips apart to get just enough of her slippery wetness onto her clit, but not too much because she still needs that friction. 

“If you were here, I’d have you pinned down to the bed right now. I’ve gotten so strong, I’d only need one hand.”

Sonnett can’t stop thinking about Lindsey’s shoulders and her biceps and how she’d be able to hold herself up so easily while keeping Sonnett pressed into the bed. 

“You’d spread your legs for me…”

“And if I didn’t?”

“I’d use my knee to do it for you so I can feel how wet you are. And you’d arch up into my hand when I touch you.”

Sonnett lets out a breathy moan. 

“So sensitive already. I know how much you like it when I’m inside of you. Two fingers, babe, slide em in. There you go.”

“Mmm.” Sonnett can’t even look at her, but it doesn’t stop Lindsey from watching as her face contorts and she bites on her knuckle. “God, I miss your fingers. You have the best fingers,” Sonnett whispers.

It’s been so long since she’s had them. Lindsey got back with Russell for the umpteenth time after their season and Sonnett always made it a point to not hook up with Lindsey when Russell was in the picture. That meant two camps without feeling Lindsey's hands on her body.

“Could you handle my tongue, too?” She watches Sonnett bite her lip as she nods.

“I like it when you contract around my fingers and you come so hard that you tremble. And I like tasting you. You taste so good. Makes me so wet.”

“Fuck, Linds,” Sonnett cries out, her fingers working overtime. “Oh, fuck.” Sonnett’s eyes squeeze shut and the only sound left between them is a low guttural one as she covers her face with her free hand. 

“Don’t wipe that off on the sheets. I want you to taste yourself for me.” Seeing Sonnett let go like that for her, seeing her that vulnerable, is empowering and soft at the same time. And it’s fucking hot. Lindsey’s been masturbating while Sonnett wasn’t watching, too caught up in her own head. “If you were here right now, I would hold you all night long.” Even though to small screen, she can see Sonnett’s breath slowly start to even out.

“If I were there, I’d want you to sit on my face. I love your thighs all around me, squeezing as you feel my tongue inside you.”

“What else?” Lindsey’s the one breathless now, because it wasn’t going to take much to send her over the edge and Sonnett’s usually so unwilling to participate in anything like this.

“I love how you always want my tongue fast and hard on your clit, and how you press down into me when I try to tease you and not give you what you want. And how when you lean over because you’re getting close and you can’t hold yourself up anymore, I get my hands all over your breasts.”

Lindsey can’t help put push her shirt up and pinch her own nipple as Sonnett describes that, fully giving herself away now, as if the sounds leaving her lips weren’t enough. 

“I love when you come and it drips down my chin and onto my chest that you lick it off.”

Lindsey likes that too. So much. And that’s enough to do it for her. She can’t muffle her voice when she yells, “Fuck yes, Sonny! Fuck yes!” As she recovers, she rolls onto her side, squeezing her legs together because she still feels the throbbing of increased blood flow. On the other side of the country, Sonnett mirrors her body language. “This was supposed to be about you,” Lindsey mumbles, kinda embarrassed but turned on nonetheless. 

“Not selfish. And I know you miss me too.”

She does. So much. But she doesn’t want to burden Sonnett with that. “Are you gonna be able to sleep now?”

“Mmhmm, I think so. I’ll just call ya back if I can’t and we can talk about me running my tongue down your v-line, or you biting your way down mine. Whichever.”

“Sonny,” Lindsey groans, and Sonnett flashes a grin at her. A real grin. An “I’m ok, at least for now” grin. “I’m gonna take Fergy out to potty and go to sleep then.”

“I hate that you go out this late at night, Linds. It’s not safe.” 

It’s cute that Sonnett cares. She cares too much, more than Lindsey deserves, Lindsey thinks sometimes. “It’s fine. Fergy’ll protect me.”

“Lindsey, I’m serious. There’s not enough lighting back behind your building in that park. It scares me. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Sonnett huffs a little. “Just- just take me with you.”

“I have to pee first.”

“Ok, well take me with you to pee and then we’ll take Fergy to pee.”

We. They were always supposed to be a we. They never thought they wouldn’t be a we. They’ve been a we through all of their high points and through some of Sonnett’s lowest lows. They were still a we even when Lindsey was part of different we. They’ll still be a we through all of this, of that, Lindsey is certain. “Fine. Come on. Watch me fucking pee,” Lindsey says with a dramatic sigh for show. And then softer, “I love you, Sonnett. You know that, right?

“Yeah, I know.”

“Ok, just checking cause you didn’t call me yesterday, so I didn’t get to tell you,” Lindsey feigns annoyance.

“Sorry,” Sonnett mumbles. 

“Don’t let it happen again.”

“Hey,” Sonnett says as Lindsey leashes up Fergy. “Love you, too. And thanks,” she yawns.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this so I could stop halfway through the next chapter of something else. Whoops.


End file.
